phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Foot Stomp Mash Up
" | hình ảnh = Squirrels_In_My_Pants_(FSMU).jpg | ban nhạc = 2 Guyz N the Parque; Danny Jacob; Phineas; Ferb; Lindana; King of Loud và Candace | ban nhạc 2 = 2 Guyz N the Parque; Danny Jacob; Phineas; Ferb; Lindana; King of Loud và Candace | thể loại nhạc = Electronica, megamix | thời gian = 1:05 | bài kế trước = "That's Wings, You Turkey" (King of Loud) "Bee Song" (Linda) "Shake Your Body" (2 Guyz N the Parque) "Chupacabra Ho" (Ferb) "My Evil Buddies and Me" (Danny Jacob) "Only Trying to Help" (Candace) "Troy" (Phineas) | bài tiếp theo = "Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels" (Ferb) "Trudgin' to Get Some Water" (Candace) "Summer All Over the World" (Phineas) "No Mo Mo" (Danny Jacob) | đoạn nhạc = 220 px }} " " là sự trộn lẫn nhiều bài hát như là "S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)", "Ain't Got Rhythm", "Spa Day", "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!, "That's Wings, You Turkey" và "Backyard Beach" được chơi bởi DJ Ferb Fletcher trong tập "Druselsteinoween". Lời bài hát Phần đầu tiên I got squirrels in my pants! pants! pants! Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look, Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their they're stompin' their they're stompin' their It's a spa day Yeah! Shiatsu— Gesundheit! Thank you very much, We got a salt scrub, a mud tub; what's it gonna be? A foot bath, a facial, aromatherapy! It's a spa day! Yeah! I got squirrels in my pants! I got squirrels in my pants! I'm Lindana and I wanna wanna wanna have fun I got I got I got squirrels in my pants! Phần thứ hai Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look, Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! Look at them, they're stompin' their feet! stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their they're stompin' their they're stompin' their You keep saying that you don't have rhythm don't have rhythm, don't have rhythm You keep saying that you don't have rhythm That's wings, you turkey! You keep saying that you don't have rhythm don't have rhythm, don't have rhythm You keep saying that you don't have rhythm squ-squirrels in my pants! pants! pants! You keep saying that you squirrels in my pants! A backyard beach A Backyard Beach Bản dịch Thông tin cơ sở Sáng tác *Michael Culross, Jr. *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Robert F. Hughes *Danny Jacob * Aliki Theofilopoulos * Baron Vaugn Grafft *Jon Colton Barry *Chris Headrick *Bobby Gaylor *Harlo Povenmire Mã BMI #17220064 Nối tiếp Cước chú en:Foot Stomp Mash Up Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát được 2 Guyz N the Parque hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny Jacob hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Linda Flynn-Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được King of Loud hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:F